FIG. 1 is a prior art system 100 for supporting an Internet web-cast. Included is an Internet radio station server 102 for transmitting the Internet web-cast, an Internet or equivalent network 104, and a plurality of users 106 that connect through the Internet 104 to the Internet radio station server 102. Included in the server 102 is play list 108, a WINAMP® player 110, a storage device 112 coupled to the WINAMP® player 110, a SHOUTCAST® streaming broadcaster module 114 and a log file 116.
The play list 108 can contain a list of song tracks to play, interweaved with voice tracks and possibly commercials. The WINAMP® player accesses the information contained on the play list 108 and plays the required file, for example an “.mp3” song track, located on storage device 112. SHOUTCAST® module 114 then transmits the web-cast to users 106 via the Internet 104. In addition to the WINAMP® player 118, a different type or other feed 118, for example from a live broadcast, can be coupled to the SHOUTCAST® module 114.
The WINAMP® player 110 and SHOUTCAST® streaming broadcaster 114 are available from the Nullsoft Corporation of Sedona, Ariz. Additionally, Media Player from the Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. can take the place of the WINAMP® player 110. Similarly, RealAudio offered by the Real Networks Corporation of Seattle, Wash. can also take the place of the WINAMP® player 110. Additionally, Icecast, offered by the Icecast organization, can take the place of the SHOUTCAST module 114.
While system 100 provides a mechanism for broadcasting or webcasting over the Internet, it suffers from several drawbacks. One of these drawbacks is that it does not provide an integrated interface to manage programs created by multiple disc-jockeys. To achieve this end, a producer would need to obtain play lists and then make sure all the necessary voice and song files are available on storage device 112 and in the correct place on storage device 112.
Another drawback is that no mechanism is provided to pay disc jockeys for creating a play-list/program. Additionally, disc jockeys and producers typically need local access to server 102 to compile a play-list in an easy fashion due to bandwidth limitations over a remote connection. As a result, neither a disc jockey or a producer can easily work remotely.
One way to solve the bandwidth limitation is to have a complete library of song tracks and related items available on each user's local computer. However, if an update to an individual file is required, propagating that update is not a trivial matter if multiple copies exist on a plurality of computers.
Yet another issue not addressed by system 100 is that it does not easily allow for the insertion of production elements such as station ID's and the like.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and apparatus for an integrated web-cast system that allows for easy organization of multiple disc-jockey programs that gives flexibility to where a producer or disc jockey can work and allow for easy insertion of production elements.